A Life Disturbed
by severus.siriusly
Summary: What if the Joker and Batgirl got locked in the basement of Arkham Asylum? What if they were locked in the room together and alone? Warning: Smut, Rape, slight bondage, abuse, etc., etc., etc.
1. The Breaking Of Barbara Gordon

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DC Comics characters. I repeat I don't any of the DC Comics characters.**

**A/N: So this is just something that came to me in a dream one night, I've never read the comics so this is going to be based on the movies and cartoons that I've read...anyways the dream was basically about the corruption of Batgirl due to the mind games that the Joker plays with her. Also as a warning this story does involve violence, rape, harsh language, some bondage, etc, etc, etc...but anyways please tell me what you think...**

*************************************************************

Barbara Gordon stood there still as stone her back against the wall as her eyes darted across the room taking in all the details. Cringing at the chains and leather straps that covered the walls, swallowing thickly as she thought about what those things had been used for. An evil chuckle from across the room made her jump a little as her eyes landed on the Joker standing in the shadows watching her in silent fascination. Barbara edged her way to the door again and tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. The explosion that had rocked the building earlier made sure they were stuck in that God awful room.

Barbara gave a defeated sigh before turning back around and standing back against the wall once more eyes locking with the Jokers. She was stuck in what she assumed was an old interrogation/torture room in the basements of Arkham Asylum. Stuck in the room with a homicidal mass-murdering clown; the Joker. He hadn't said one word to her since they had gotten locked in the room, he just watched her silently like an animal silently stalking their prey. Barbara couldn't stop the shiver that crawled its way up her spine, she was by no means a fearful woman, but it was something about the Joker that made your heart seize with fear. But Barbara stood there back against the wall refusing to move an inch. She wasn't stupid she knew the safest place for her at that moment was against that wall. The only place where she could keep the demented clown in her line of sight, her back against the wall was the only way she could make sure the Joker couldn't sneak up on her. So she stood there silently trying to make sure her breathing stayed even watching him.

She flinched despite herself when he took a step out of the shadows and smirked at her. His make-up was smeared and streaked across his face, revealing some of his skin. The rest of his make-up had gotten smeared in random places on her bat-suit during the fight they had been engaged in before the explosion. The Joker walked to a large metal table that stood bolted to the floor in the center of the room and removed his trench-coat and jacket and draped them over a rather uncomfortable looking metal chair, then he sat in the chair facing Barbara and licked his lips. Barbara glared at him before standing up straighter, she was determined not to let him see just how intimidated she really was. The Joker wasn't too worried with her faltering braveness he would scare the holy hell out of her in due time right now it was about making her realize just how hopeless the situation was, just how trapped and in danger she was; so he continued to watch her in unnerving silence waiting for the panic to set in. He took that time to fully take in her appearance, smirking as he slowly ran his eyes over her body. The Joker usually wasn't one to waste time with lusting after women but this was all part of the plan-no scratch that the Joker didn't plan-this was all part of the game he was playing with her.

Barbara watched in silent fear as she saw the Joker eyeing her, slowly licking his lips in a very different way than he normally did, his eyes landed on her thighs and her breath hitched for a moment, and she sighed when his gaze moved on. But her relief was short lived as his eyes landed on her breasts, he licked his lips again. Barbara kept her eyes locked on his face refusing to look anywhere else, and she found herself coming to a rather disturbing conclusion. Underneath all the grease paint and madness he was a man and a handsome man at that even with the scars. Barbara let the thought go as soon as she grasped it she shouldn't have thought it in the first place, she was Batgirl and he was the Joker she should've been thinking about ways to get out of that room alive. It was at that point that she began looking around the room again hoping to see a vent or a small window she had missed before, but there was none only a small circular air vent in the ceiling, she tried the door again and whimpered silently as she came to the realization that she was honestly and truly stuck in the room with the Joker, and that there was a good chance that Bruce or Dick wouldn't find them.

"You know it's kinda stuffy in here, and that mask looks rather uncomfortable." The Joker said clicking his tongue and leaning back in satisfaction when she turned around a look of panic on her face.

"The only way that I'm taking this mask off is if it's pried off of my cold dead body." Was her snappy comeback before she remembered who she was talking to.

"That could always be arranged." He whispered darkly making Barbara regret her words. "Fortunately for you I don't want you dead, at least not yet." He continued more to himself than her.

Barbara didn't say anything she just shifted uncomfortably on her feet and kept her eyes on him.

"Why don't you come have a seat hmm?"

Barbara once again didn't reply she just watched him keeping a steady wary gaze on the madman. A low growl from the Joker caused Barbara to tense up in anticipation and fear she had no idea what he would do.

"Either you come sit down or I'll make you." He growled sneering at her, Barbara took a shaky breath, she knew he would and could make her sit down if he wanted to and he wouldn't be gentle either.

"Fine I'll sit." She hissed walking slowly and haughtily over to the chair that sat on the opposite side of the table, her boots softly thumping on the linoleum floor as she walked. Barbara roughly yanked the metal chair back and plopped down folding her arms over her chest and glaring in his direction.

"Ah come on now why so serious doll." The Joker cooed from across the table smiling dangerously, Barbara rolled her eyes and didn't speak as she continued to keep her eyes glued to the Joker. "You know you should smile more doll."

"Stop me calling me doll, Joker." Barbara said cutting across his next comment.

"Well what would you like me to call you then hmm, how bout you take that mask off and let me know who you really are and we can start from there." He replied leaning across the table.

"Why would I do something as foolish as let you know my secret identity, that would be like Batman telling you who he is and inviting you over for dinner; stupid and dangerous." But what the Joker said next made Barbara's blood run cold.

"Dinner at Bruce Wayne's mansion would be nice." He said it with such nonchalance as if knowing Batman's secret identity was nothing big. Barbara's eyes went wide and she stood up in flash sending her chair clattering to the ground behind her.

"W-wha, how did...that's not possible." She stammered a look of fear and shock glued to her face.

The Joker erupted in a fit of giggles as he bounced up and down in his chair. "Bet ya didn't see that one coming huh?" He spluttered through his fit of giggles.

Barbara was beside herself with shock, "This is bull-shit, you're lying." She spat turning on her heel and making to stalk off, completely forgetting about her cape. She took a step forward and was roughly yanked backwards onto the table, her head cracking against the metal surface in a very unforgiving way. Barbara groaned and tried to get up only to find that the Joker had tied her cape to the table, "You fucking bastard." She hissed moving to flip over and off of the table, a hand grabbed her ankle in mid air and slammed her back down on the table.

"You know for someone who's supposed to be a hero you have a dirty mouth." The Joker mused unsnapping her utility belt and tossing it aside. He pulled a green handkerchief from his pocket and tied her wrists together as he straddled her hips. The Joker laughed to himself as he watched her struggling underneath him as he pulled out a switchblade from his pants pocket and twirled it around. Barbara didn't dare say anything as she tugged at her cape trying to yank it free but the Joker had tied it in a very secure knot. "Hey, hey don't struggle this might hurt a bit." The Joker warned gripping her jaw in a too tight grip. Barbara whimpered and tried to turn her head away but he held it in place forcing her to look at him as he smiled a menacing smile and lowered the knife to her nose and slowly dragged it over her face lightly letting her feel the cool steel of the blade but not cutting her. The Joker dragged the blade down past her collar cutting through the leather of her batsuit revealing her tanned skin. He stopped and brought his attention back up towards her face and smirked evilly before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Looks like I won't have to pry this mask off of your cold dead body." Then he snatched the mask from her face and stared into the green eyes of Barbara Gordon, daughter of Commissioner Gordon. He laughed again with glee, "Well who would've thought daddy's little girl is a law-breaking vigilante, tsk tsk tsk."

"Let me go this instant, Joker or I swear I'll..."

"You'll what, huh threaten me to death, because right now that pretty much all you can do. Now sit still while I get rid of some this pesky leather." He began cutting into the leather suit again and Barbara foolishly struggled and the knife slipped into the skin of her breast and she cried out in pain. The Joker clicked his tongue disapprovingly and sighed running his fingers through the blood lightly. "I told you not to struggle." He whispered in a husky voice, he brought his bloody fingers to his face and sniffed at it shuddering and letting out a shaky breath as he ran his fingers over his lips. The Joker hadn't planned on bleeding the girl that night but then again he wasn't a man who stuck to the plan. He cut the rest of the leather batsuit from Barbara's body and cast it aside smiling appreciatively at her lack of undergarments. "You sure know how to help a guy get off." He muttered under his breath, tossing aside the scraps of leather aside as he lowered the knife to her body and began littering her skin with shallow cuts ignoring her protests and pleas for him to stop. And he did after a while to look down at her as the small cuts bled and created little rivers of blood that slid from her skin and pooled on the metal surface of the table. He licked his lips tasting her blood on them as he gazed down at the body he was about to toy with further, she would be his greatest conquest that night. That night he would scar the beloved Barbara Gordon, Gotham City's Batgirl in more than one way.

Barbara's eyes were red and puffy from her crying and they held a fear that seemed to only push the Joker further towards ecstacy. Before Barbara could protest his lips had slammed into hers and he was kissing her roughly forcing his tongue in her mouth, muffling her cries of surprise. She could taste her own blood on his lips as he bruised her lips with the kiss. "Come on Barbara play nice or I'll have to cut you some more." The Joker threatened grabbing a handful of her red hair, Barbara spat in his face only to be on the receiving end of a thunderous back hand. She cried out again as she felt the inside of her mouth slice open on her teeth she could taste the blood as it filled up her mouth and was almost thankful when the Joker roughly flipped her over on her stomach, that is until she felt him running his hands over her bare back cupping the cheeks of her bare behind she gave a yelp when she felt his fingers pinch her bottom. Barbara could feel the vibrations of his body as he laughed at her pain, he did it again a few more times just to hear her cries of pain. He could feel the blood rushing down to his nether regions as she squirmed underneath him, and soon his member was straining against the front of his pants. Barbara jumped and began whimpering when she felt his hands touch her neck and she began squirming beneath him even more, "Aww don't cry Barbie doll it's annoying." Barbara didn't stop crying instead she started sobbing, the Joker groaned in annoyance, "Keep it up and I'll cut your tongue out." He hissed in a dark warning dragging the knife down her back for good measure, Barbara bit her lip in an attempt not to cry out not wanting to give him a reason to bring his knife anywhere near her face.

The Joker left deeper cuts on Barbara's back, cuts that would scar and be permanent reminders of their time together. Her muffled cries of pain and fear were enough to almost make him come in his pants, but that's not what he wanted he wanted to be inside her when he came. So the Joker flipped Barbara back over smiling wickedly when she flinched and let an anguished cry slip as her back smacked against the table. The Joker lowered his head to her bleeding neck and roughly bit at it bruising the skin of her neck, smirking against her skin as he ran his hand down her body to the juncture of her legs, running a finger across her clit. She tried to move away as the unwanted pleasure shot through her, "No-"

"Shh be quiet and let me work, and I promise you'll enjoy this. Well maybe some of it. Trust me I'm a man of my word." Trust him, had he seriously said to her _'Trust me'_ was he crazy-of course he was- no matter Barbara wasn't stupid and she didn't want him to hurt her anymore, she had lost enough blood that night. Barbara didn't say anything as he let his hands roam over her body feeling her every curve and smearing her blood, she turned her head away not wanting to see what would happen next she already knew how the night would most likely end, Barbara could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. The Joker's hand gripped her jaw and turned her face to his capturing her lips with his again as his free hand slowly traveled back down between her legs. He slipped two fingers inside her as his thumb lightly rubbed at the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs.

Barbara had clenched her eyes tightly shut as she kept the thought of who exactly it was touching her, then her eyes flew open as his fingers found the ever elusive g-spot; something her precious Dick Grayson had never been able to accomplish. She couldn't stop the small sound of pleasure that escaped her. Then the Joker stopped and just looked at her, watching as her common sense slowly returned to her and her eyes clouded with fear yet again. That was after all the emotion he wanted to see from her; the fear and pain that's what he lived for. Barbara's face contorted in dread as his hand disappeared from her view and the sound of his zipper sliding down invaded her ears. And then she felt it the tip of his cock at her opening threatening to invade her. "Don't do this, please don-" His hand clamped over her mouth and he thrust himself deep inside her savoring the muffled sound or her strangled cry of pain.

Tears threatened to break free from Barbara's eyes as the Joker thrust himself violently into her again and again, his hand clamped so tightly over her mouth she was sure he would crack her jaw. But she didn't cry she wouldn't not in front of him, Barbara would give the Joker the satisfaction of seeing her tears. Another cry of pain escaped her when she felt his fingernails dig into the skin of her thigh sinking into a cut he had made earlier. Barbara prayed silently that the Joker would soon be finished, and her prayer was answered five minutes later when the Joker removed his hand from her mouth so he could hear her cries of pain. The Joker thrust himself into her once more filling her with his seed and pulling out. He rolled off of the table satisfied as he tucked himself back inside his pants and zipped up. "You know Barbie doll you gotta a great set of lungs on you." He teased moving around the table and cutting the knot in her cape that had secured her to the table and untied her hands and wiped his forehead as he grabbed up his jacket and trench coat.

There was loud crash from outside the door, "Hey Bozo lift that damned beam will ya, my Mistah J is there."

The Joker screwed is face up in disgust as Harley Quinn's high-pitched voice filtered into the room, he hated it when she called him that.

"Why?" Came Barbara's hoarse ragged voice from the table. The Joker looked over his shoulder at the girl and raised an eyebrow, the door opened and the Joker moved to leave but stopped and took a breath,

"Because Barbie doll I'm the bad guy." Then he left without a second glance.

It was a few minutes later when Bruce and Dick came running into the room, cursing loudly when they saw the pitiful form of Barbara Gordon lying wrapped in her cape smeared in blood. Barbara didn't answer any of their questions and didn't utter a word to either one of the men. She flinched away when they tried to touch her, ran to her room when they arrived back at the mansion. And it was in the shower that she fell to her knees crying and sobbing on the floor.

The Joker had accomplished what he wanted that night he had broken the Batgirl, but that was just the beginning he had much, much more fun and games for his dear Barbie doll this mind-fuck was just starting.


	2. I'll Be Just Fine

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DC Comics characters. I repeat I don't any of the DC Comics characters.**

* * *

Barbara had been acting different since that night Dick and Bruce found her in the basements of Arkham. It had been a month and her usually bubbly personality had taken dark and vengeful turn for the worst, she was merciless as she patrolled the dark, dingy streets and back alleys of Gotham at night. The scum of the streets were lucky that Batman and Robin were there to keep her from beating them to death when she caught the thieves and criminals. Barbara was significantly violent with the rapist and abusers, once beating a pimp to an unrecognizable bloody pulp. That seemed to be the last straw Dick and Bruce couldn't let Barbara's erratic behavior continue, at the rate she was going she would end up killing someone by the end of the week.

So they waited for her in the Bat Cave, waited while they wondered where she had slipped off to. Barbara had been right behind Dick on her motorcycle and when he turned around she was gone to God knows where. It had been a few hours now and the two men were beginning to worry had she gone out and killed some small time crook or worse had she ran into the Joker again and had he finished what he started last time. Not that Dick and Bruce actually knew what happened that night Barbara hadn't been entirely truthful with them about the attack. In fact she left out all the facts about the Joker raping her and just told them he had cut her up a little but they knew there was more to it. Neither of them had time to think about where Barbara had disappeared to because she appeared skidding to a halt and wobbling on her bike as she slung her leg over it. A bottle of whiskey in her hand and her hair a mess of twigs, blood and dirt.

"Babs what hell?" Dick began stepping towards his girlfriend but Bruce's hand on his shoulder told him to stop.

"What?" She barked at the two men who stood staring at her as she took a seat on the floor next to the large black motorcycle. Bruce hadn't found what he thought would be the right words, so he just stood silently for the moment.

"Where'd you go?" Dick asked ignoring Bruces' hand.

"I needed to get a drink so I stopped at the liquor store." She answered chugging back some more of the whiskey.

"You broke into the liquor store Babs what's going on with you?"

"I left some money on the counter, it should cover it."

Dick sighed and ran a hand over his unmasked face as he looked at her, "Are you drunk?" Barbara didn't answer. "Jesus please tell me you didn't drive here on your bike drunk."

"No Dick I obviously pushed it all the way here." Barbara replied sarcastically.

Bruce applied a little pressure to Dick's shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Barbara we're worried about you, you've changed and become something else..." He began, but the look of drunken indifference on Barbara's face told him that she could've cared less about them or herself at the moment.

"Well I'm sorry that I've become such a fucking disappointment Bruce." She slurred out as she took a large swig of the Jack Daniels in her hand.

"I didn't say that Barbara, it's just that ever since that night-"

"Don't, I don't want to talk about _that_ night." Barbara cut him off tears brimming in her eyes. She shook her head as she muttered incoherently. Bruce took a deep breath and shook his head she was drunk and obviously not in a cooperative mood. Dick shook Bruces' hand from his shoulder and step forward and squatted down to Barbara's level.

"Babs I know you haven't told everything that happened that night," He jumped to his feet when she bolted upright and tried to get away from him, he grabbed her arms and forced her to face him. Not understanding why she suddenly started to fight against his grip so fiercely. "Babs, Babs calm down it's me I'm not going to hurt you, it's just me Richard, remember me?" Barbara closed her eyes tightly listening to his voice, he wouldn't hurt her and she knew it but it still didn't fix what was wrong with her. "You have to tell us what happened in that room, Babs you have to tell us what he did to you." Dick whispered leaning his forehead to hers.

Barbara didn't speak she just shook her head and tried to force back the tears that had begun to drop down her cheeks. "He broke me." She whispered wrenching her drinking arm out of his grip and taking another gulp of her whiskey.

Dick knew she still hadn't told them everything, he looked over her shoulder at Bruce who shrugged and shook his head. Dick took a deep breath. "Babs you're not broken, he gave you a few scars but he didn't break you."

Barbara pushed him away from her roughly but he seized her arms once again. "You don't know what he did to me, it was more than just a few scars." She spat scowling at the man who she called boyfriend. Those last few words instilled a fear in Dick he prayed to God that his worst fears wouldn't be confirmed.

"Babs, you gotta tell me what happened. Please."

The room was silent as the two men watched in heavy silence as Barbara took off her mask and carelessly tossed it aside. She muttered something that they didn't catch.

"What?"

"I said do you know what the legal definition of rape is?"

Dick's breath froze in his lungs and Bruce watched in horrified silence as Barbara continued to speak. "_A criminal offense defined in most states as forcible sexual relations with a person against that person's will._" Barbara took a short breath. "He beat me, he cut me, Then he raped me."

As soon as the words left her mouth Dick recoiled, he dropped his hands from her as if she burned him. "No."

"He broke me."

"No."

"I can still feel him inside of me."

"No."

"Everyday and every night I get to relive it like it happened yesterday."

"No." Dick couldn't say anything else, his world was crashing around him, this woman, _his_ woman had been corrupted, tainted by the very man they hunted every day and night and he hadn't even been able to see the signs. He stared at her a look of horror, disgust, and pity, while Bruce just stared at her with a heart-breaking look of worry and pain.

Barbara raised the bottle to her lips once more but couldn't bring herself to take a drink not with Dick and Bruce looking at her like that. She hurled the bottle in Dick's direction and he ducked just before it made contact and the bottle crashed against the cave wall behind him. "Don't you dare look at me like that. I'm fine, I'm dealing with my issues."

Bruce finally spoke up again, "You call beating men and women to bloody pulps every night fine, you call that dealing with your issues?"

Barbara looked at him swaying on her feet slightly. "No Bruce I don't call that fine, I call that practice." She whispered darkly pushing past him and walking towards the elevator lift that led to the mansion.

"Practice for what Barbara?" He called as she got further and further away.

"For the Joker, I'm going to kill him."

* * *

**A/N: Alright tell me what you thought guys.**


	3. Stress

**Disclaimer: I don't own any DC Comics characters....**

**A/N: So about some of the reviews I've been getting....YAY!!! good reviews no one hates me yet....**

**killjoevolume1: While reading your review I began to laugh because I swear to God your psychic, just about everything you commented on will be in this chapter or the next...and thank you for supporting the addition of chapters...oh and I will be taking much of what you said into consideration.**

**edwardismyvampiresweetheart: lol no comment.**

**O. N. Labbit: Aww thanks so much your compliments really meant a lot to me.**

**Dimensional traveler: Thanks for the review. **

**Alright so this chapter is going to be more focused on establishing the other major players in the story, so we're going to see how Dick deals with the bomb Barbara dropped on him, we're going to see Bruce start to take more of an leader role to try and reign Barbara back in a bit, we're going to get some Daddy Gordon in this one because he is in fact alive and apart of this story.**

*******************************************************************

Dick looked up from his spot on the cave floor and swallowed thickly. Things seemed to be falling apart at the seams, Barbara was spiraling out of control and now he knew why. But what disturbed him more was Bruce's lack of surprise when she had said it out loud. Dick turned an accusatory glance to Bruce's direction and shook his head.

"Did you know?" It was a simple question but for Dick the words seemed heavy and bitter.

Bruce nodded and ran a hand through his hair heaving a heavy sigh.

_Of course he knew, but why didn't I?_ The thought along with anger barreled down on him like a mac truck. Dick bolted to his feet and stalked to where Bruce stood, glaring angrily at into the taller man's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It would've done more damage than good. Barbara would've felt like we were ambushing her, and that was a risk I wasn't ready to take with her in such a fragile condition-" Bruce was suddenly cut off by Dick's fist colliding violently with his cheek.

"You should've told _me_!" Dick bellowed attempting to punch Bruce again but his fist was caught in Bruces' giant palm.

"I didn't have to tell you anything Richard, I'm the leader and I made a judgement call to not tell you that I knew the Joker had raped Barbara and I stand by it." Bruce's voice held an certain edge that Dick knew all to well; he was angry and he only called Dick by his full name when he was upset. Dick wrenched his fist out of Bruces' palm and backed away. "I understand that you're upset about this whole situation so I'm going to let what you just did pass. Now I'm going to go upstairs and try to talk some sense into Barbara."

Dick didn't say anything else on the matter as he watched Bruce walk away from him, his mood worse than ever. Not only had Bruce not told him about knowing what happened to Barbara, he didn't seem to feel bad about it, and it didn't help that Bruce had played the leader card. Dick punched a wall. In all of his twenty four years Dick had never felt so betrayed and hurt since his family's murder. But at the same time he knew Bruce had made the right call but then he still felt that he should've been told. Dick scratched roughly at his scalp, he felt conflicted as he did most of the time when it came to Bruce and his decisions.

Who was he really mad at. Was it Bruce for keeping such a huge secret from him. Was it Barbara for not telling him sooner. Was it himself for not being able to see the signs sooner.

"Young Master Grayson, are you alright?" Dick jumped as Alfred's voice shocked him out of his thoughts.

"Not really Al." He muttered as he walked by the old man. Alfred waited until he was out of sight before he sighed and shook his head at the very messed up situation. Alfred ever the wise one who had no problem dealing out advice to the younger members of his extended family decided that it would be better if he didn't mention or hint at having any knowledge of what was going on with Barbara. It would only be another devastating blow to the young mans ego.

Upstairs Dick stood in front of two doors, the one on the right led to the hallway where the bedrooms were located and the door on the left led to the elevator that would take him to the garage. Dick chose to go to the garage and work on his motorcycle, he wasn't ready to face Barbara yet. He'd let Bruce deal with her.

********

Bruce stood outside of Barbara's door waiting, he had knocked twice but no answer came. Then with an annoyed groan he opened the door and walked in surveying the room as he looked for Barbara. A sound from the bathroom caught his attention and he made his way to the door.

She was there sitting on the edge of the tub staring at the ground, still wearing her batsuit minus the cape. Bruce stood there watching her for so long he lost track of time, his mind wandering back to the moment where she had said it out loud. There was no denying the fact that his heart had broken a little in that moment, not only because it hurt him to see her in so much pain and anguish tormented by memories of that horrible night, but because it seemed that he was losing yet another woman in his life. Watching her sit there silently staring at nothing with cold hard eyes full of pain made his gut twist.

Bruce found himself drifting off in thought as he stood there. It seemed that there was a time before all this madness that Barbara had reminded him of Rachel, she was strong and decent and refused to stop believing that there were good people out there. But now it seemed that the Joker had killed that person and left a shell.

"I'm sorry Bruce." Barbara whispered looking up at him. He nodded and walked further into the room stopping to lower the lid over the toilet seat before he sat down.

"I think maybe you should take some time off to clear your head."

"Yeah." Barbara muttered, she had expected Bruce to ask her to take some time off after the fiasco in the Bat Cave.

"You should go down to the station and visit your dad, he's been calling he's worried about you and I can't keep coming up with lies about where you are or why you're never around to answer the phone."

Barbara opened her mouth to protest but decided against it, instead she just nodded her head silently and waited for him to continue.

"I know that right now you feel like revenge is the best way to go, but killing the Joker won't fix anything. I almost made the same mistake with Joe Chill when the courts let him go." A silence filled the room as Bruce let his memory take him back to that day, "Barbara I don't want you to throw your life away because of this, I know that right now things seem to not be getting any better but they will I promise you they will."

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Bruce finally stood and left the room bidding Barbara good night.

The walk back to his room seemed to take longer than usual, as his doubts began to filter in through his thoughts as he moved down the long hallway. Bruce hoped that they hadn't lost Barbara to the madness, he hoped that she hadn't slipped too far out of his grasp.

**********

"Ramirez I want those files on Zsasz on my desk before you go to lunch." Commissioner Gordon was currently busy with preparing the Zsasz files to be sent to the DA's office for their upcoming trial. He was so busy in fact that he didn't see his eldest daughter slip into the station and walk up to the desk to sign in.

"Babs?" It was Jason Todd who saw her first.

Barbara took a second to plaster on her best happy face and smiled brightly at the young officer, one of the few who had managed to remain uncorrupted by the scum of Gotham.

"Jason hey, how've you been?"

"Good, good so are you here to see your father?"

Barbara nodded her head and looked around the station spotting her father darting from place to place giving out orders and no doubt working himself into oblivion.

Jason smiled, "I'll go get him for you."

"Thanks Jason." Barbara whispered smiling briefly as he turned and walked away towards her father.

She watched as Jason walked up behind her father and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him. It took a moment but Jim Gordon stood up a little straighter and turned his gaze to the direction that Jason had been pointing in and smiled widely.

"Barbara!" He cried out as he rushed towards his daughter, smiling so big it seemed like his face would split.

"Hey daddy." She replied quietly as he took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Barbara hugged him back but it was a hollow gesture, the only reason she was there was to appease Bruce. If things would've been going her way Barbara would've been locked away in her room drinking and planning her grand scheme to kill the Joker.

Gordon stepped back and held his daughter at arms length taking in the sight of her, and that's when he noticed the scars around her neck and arms. "Jesus Barbara what happened?" Barbara flinched at the question and sighed annoyed that her father had even noticed the faint scars.

"Nothing happened," She lied. "I just got a little scraped up when I fell off my motorcycle, Alfred cleaned me right up." The last part had been true Alfred had been the one to clean and stitch her up that night but there was no reason to tell her father exactly what happened.

"Ah well as long as your OK dear," He began ushering towards the small office that he used more often than the large corporate room downtown. "So do you mind telling me why you've been dodging me for the last month?" Gordon finally asked after he had sat down behind his desk.

Barbara took a moment to clear her throat, and shift uncomfortably in her seat, "I uh, I've been...the uh motorcycle accident kind of shook me up a bit. I know that's no excuse but I just needed some time to myself. That's all."

Gordon nodded, he wasn't buying it but if he knew his daughter; which he did. He knew that trying to force information out of her would only make her shut down. "Well like I said as long as your OK."

Barbara didn't say anything as she looked around the small office with little interest. Gordon cleared his throat. "Barbara do me a favor talk to someone."

"What?"

"Go see a psychiatrist, just to make sure you're not suffering any post-traumatic stress."

"Dad I'm fine."

"Barbara you're not fine, I'm not asking you to tell me what really happened, I'm just asking you to go see someone that's all."

Barbara didn't say anything.

"Please, for me?" Gordon tried again giving his daughter the best tortured puppy dog look he could.

Barbara groaned loudly, "Fine dad, I'll go find a psychiatrist to talk to." She said giving in and standing up to leave.

"Thanks kid. Now I gotta get back to work I'll see you later?"

Barbara nodded and walked out of the office, and out to her car. She sat in the parking lot thinking about what her father had asked her to do. He wanted her to go see a shrink, he wanted her to go tell some stranger all her problems in hopes that they would make it all better. Barbara ran a hand through her hair and massaged her temples. She wanted to pull her hair out and scream at the top of her lungs until they gave out, her life had become a three-ringed circus and she felt like the sideshow freak.

**********

The Joker stood across the street dressed in a shabby grey suit, with a black turtle neck that had been pulled up to cover his scars. He was watching Barbara squirm and he was enjoying it. He couldn't help but think that this was most fun he'd had in a while, and he hadn't even begun to play with his new toy yet. At the rate Barbara was going he wouldn't have to do much.

Madness after all was like gravity, all she would need was little push.

* * *

**Alright I hope you at least enjoyed it a little...tell me what you think....and yes I know Jason Todd is a character in the Comics, and I purposefully decided to make him a cop and give him a minor role.....everything has a reason folks...also there's a picture on my profile of who I've picked to represent Jason Todd in the story.  
**

**Alright leave me comments and tell me what you thought**


	4. Help Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DC Comics characters. I repeat I don't any of the DC Comics characters.**

**killjoevolume1: thanks so much for the wonderful review....**

**A/N: come on guys if you don't review I won't know how I'm doing...anyways Barbara is gonna seek out help. Dick is going to be...well Dick is going to be Dick etc, etc, etc....**

**

* * *

  
**

–**Joker–**

The Joker only managed to get the door to the old abandoned warehouse closed before Harley came barreling around the corner. "Mistah J, you're back!" She squealed launching herself at him. The Joker simply stood there and watched as Harley expecting him to catch her, fell back with a thud. She looked up at him eyes watering a little at his total disregard for her, "Puddin?"

"Not now Harley daddy has to work." He grumbled briskly walking past her not seeing the broad smile on her face,

"Oh Misah J do you ya want me to help?"

The Joker sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly, these were the times he regretted keeping Harley around; when he needed to think. But these were also the times he was glad she would do anything for him.

"Yeah Harley, take this," He tossed a camera at her, a small part of him hoping that it would smack her in the face. "And I want you to find Barbara Gordon and follow her, and don't comeback until you've ran out of tape. Oh and take a jacket it might rain." He said dismissing her with a sneer maybe with her gone he could hear himself think.

–**Barbara Gordon–**

Barbara heaved a sigh as she went through the endless list of psychiatrists.

"You know I could give Cha-"

"No Bruce, I do not want your ex fuck buddy analyzing my issues." Barbara said cutting Bruce off, Bruce chuckled and went to sit across the small table from Barbara taking a stack of files with him as he sat.

"What are you doing Bruce?" Barbara asked not looking up.

"I'm helping you I figure it's the least I can do." He answered opening his first file and reading the name and information on the first page. Barbara looked up for a brief moment not sure how to feel at the moment. With another sigh Barbara didn't give Bruce's kind gesture any more thought and resumed rifling though the stack of files in front of her.

Hours had passed and Barbara had went through every file on the table. There wasn't one that caught her interest they were all squeaky clean and damn near perfect. Not one infraction or warning on any of their records, Barbara needed someone that wouldn't judge her when they found out what was really on her mind. She needed someone who knew where she was at, and not some stuffy asshole with a degree and a clipboard.

And that's when she realized who she should've been looking for all along.

"Bruce I'm gonna go out for a little while, I'll be back later."

Bruce looked up from his chair and nodded smiling, a gesture Barbara ignored. She turned and left the room grabbing some money off her night stand.

–**Dick Grayson-- **

Dick stood at the end of the hall watching as Barbara walked out of her room, alone. "Hey Babs." He greeted walking towards her.

"Hey Dick." She replied not stopping and brushing past him and out of the hallway.

Dick hissed in annoyance, as he watched her disappear around the corner, Barbara's distant attitude was starting to annoy him, he didn't understand why she couldn't just get over it and move on. The way she kept holding on to what happened was starting to make her weak. Not only that but it seemed that Barbara had been avoiding him, and spending more time around Bruce.

There was a noise behind Dick and he spun on his heel just in time to see Bruce walking out of Barbara's room smiling widely.

"So....what's up?" He inquired trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Bruce just smiled and clapped Dick on the back. "She's looking for a psychiatrist Dick, I think she's finally starting to get her life back on track."

Dick just nodded, while he wondered, bitterly to himself why didn't Barbara ask him for help? Why did it seem she was running from him when they were alone? What was so special about Bruce? He pushed the thoughts away with an aggravated sigh and walked off in the opposite direction leaving Bruce to stand there rounded the corner so fast he didn't see the small blonde maid carrying a basket of freshly folded laundry and knocked her over.

She made a very unflattering squawking noise as she went flying backwards and landed on her behind. Then she did something that he hadn't seen Barbara do in a long time, she smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Grayson, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said as she began to pick up the fallen laundry.

Dick just nodded and bent down to pick up a piece of fabric and handed it to her before he continued his walk. Looking once more over his shoulder at the smiling blonde woman.

–**Harley Quinn–**

_There might be rain...Ha! Biggest understatement of the freakin year._ Harley thought as giant drops of rain pelted against her skin. She had spent her entire afternoon out searching for Barbara Gordon for some unknown reason and now it was nine o'clock at night and raining cats and dogs, and Harley was soaked to the bone.

She was however happy that she had found a clear plastic bag to wrap her camera in or she was sure the Joker would've had her head on a silver platter for failing the seemingly simple task of finding and filming Barbara.

"I'm fine Bruce, I'm just waiting for the rain to let up a bit."

The sound of a feminine voice caught Harley's attention and she whipped her head in the direction fast enough to barely catch a glimpse of the flaming red hair disappearing around a corner, even in it's soaked state there was no mistaking Barbara Gordon's hair.

Then she heard it the sound of a woman's piercing scream coming from the direction Barbara had just disappeared in.

Harley took off running at full speed switching the camera on and going around the same corner and into a dark alley.

–**Barbara Gordon–**

A scream tore through the alley and Barbara froze in mid-step. She could only make out the shape of a man and woman at his feet through the heavy rain, but she was sure it was him it had to be. And if it wasn't then he'd know where to find the man she was looking for.

Barbara took a few cautious steps forward and stopped short of the dim flickering light and cleared her throat.

–**Harley Quinn– **

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, Harley rubbed her makeup smeared eyes and blinked a few times. The scene in front of her didn't change in fact it continued to play out as Harley ducked behind a dumpster,

–**The Man In Question– **

"Well, well, well it looks like you've gotten yourself lost." The man whispered in a cold hard voice as Barbara cleared her throat and stepped into the dim light..

Barbara only scoffed. "I'm not lost, I was looking for you."

The man made a sound before he spoke again. "And why would you be looking for me?"

"Because you're the only one who can fix me."

The man laughed now, doubled over and pulled the mask from his face and laughed loudly.

"I'm serious, I need you treat me. Please." The sound of complete and utter defeat in her voice stopped his laughter almost immediately, someone had broken this woman to the point that she had come seeking him for help.

"Why does the Commissioner's daughter need the help of a _'madman'?" _He questioned stepping closer to Barbara Gordon's soaking wet figure, his piercing blue eyes locking with her piercing green ones.

"Something inside of me is broken, and you're the only person that I can turn to that can't pass judgement or tell me what I'm feeling is wrong or sick." Tears were starting to brim and Barbara angry at herself for showing weakness in front of this man roughly flicked them away. "Look you can either help me or not. If you say no I'll turn around and walk away and I won't mention a thing to my father or any of his _associates. _Hell as far as I'm concerned this night never happened, I never saw you and I never saw her." Barbara said pointing to the trembling brunette cowering behind him.

They were silent for a moment but finally he spoke, "Alright I'll do it, but only because I'm curious to find out just what is squirming around in that little head of yours."

"I'd expect nothing less from you, uh meet me here tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp don't be late. And don't worry about anyone tipping the authorities off, I'll take care of it."

"Mmhmm." He muttered taking the slip of paper out of her hand and looking down at it.

"And what if someone tips off the _Batman _and his little lackey?" He had said the name of Bruce's alter ego with so much disdain that Barbara almost flinched.

"Don't worry about them, as long as we are in business they won't be a problem for you."

"Good." He said lowly turning his piercing gaze to her again causing her to shift uncomfortably.

Barbara cleared her throat again, "Now if you'll excuse I have to be getting home, good night."

And with that Barbara Gordon turned and left a very smug Jonathan Crane standing in the dark alley alone. Not seeing the small harlequin clutching a camera to her chest and hiding behind a dumpster.

* * *

**alright that's the chapter tell me what you thought...**


	5. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: Wow it has been a while actually a while probably isn't the correct word for how long it's been I didn't abandon my stories it just seems that life got a little out of control with me working then needing to get a surgery. But I'm good now I'm actually starting college soon I just gotta finish my financial aid and look up some scholarships. **

**Anyways for those of you who come back to read this thank you so much I will try to keep this story going on a regular basis but please understand that as school starts I might be able to update a lot but I do plan on updating any ways let's start the story.**

**Also I've got some I guess you could call them 'deleted scenes' that I didn't keep in the stories let me know if anyone wants me to publish them and I'll add them when I get a few.**

* * *

Barbara sat there across from Jonathan Crane trying to figure out where to start. He had asked her the simplest of questions _"How are you feeling today Barbara?" _But she couldn't find the right words.

"Barbara you came and found me if you don't want to tell me willingly I can always force you to answer me." Was Jonathan Cranes' reply to Barbara's' silence. He had said it so calmly and smoothly that it made the threat more real for her and Barbara winced.

"I feel like shit." She finally said losing patience with herself, she had no idea why she was acting so nervous maybe it was the fact that she was about to tell a criminal her innermost thoughts and her deepest secrets. Could she even trust Jonathan Crane was the real question and as if he could read her mind he spoke again.

"Barbara I want you to know that I will treat this as professionally as possible I won't tell anyone what was discussed between us." Jonathan assured her looking down at his notes casually, he already knew what happened to Barbara his old 'friend' the Joker stopped by and divulged his little plan with Jonathan and while the two men certainly had their differences they both agreed this could be a great opportunity. The only hold up was Barbara getting her to really crack would be the hard part, the woman was stubborn.

"Barbara tell me what happened that made you seek me out?" Jonathan asked finally looking at the woman. She was wearing plain black t-shirt and pair of dark denim jeans, with a pair of sneakers and next to her on the ground was a brown paper sack. He assumed she was going for inconspicuous since Barbara Gordon usually dressed a bit _sexier _than she was now_._

Barbara sighed loudly and readjusted herself in her seat. She knew she would have to tell him sooner or later.

"Yeah about that I'm about to tell you something you probably won't like."

"Go on." Jonathan prompted it was taking a lot of patience he knew the big secret but he still wanted to hear her say it out loud.

"Right if you tell anyone I will kill in a heartbeat understood?" Barbara threatened Jonathan and his only response was to nod as he swallowed whatever smart alec reply he had thought of. "I'm Batgirl." Barbara revealed.

It was time for Jonathan to put on a show he looked at Barbara with the best look of surprise he could muster then he chuckled to himself.

"Really now, you're Batgirl?" He asked and Barbara rolled her eyes and reached down into the brown paper sack and pulled out her mask and tossed it in Jonathan's lap. He picked it up and inspected it. He'd gotten enough head butts from her to know it was the real deal.

"Alright you're batgirl." He conceded and handed the mask back to Barbara who he noticed was reluctant to take it back.

"I'll make it quick, I was with Batman and Robin trying to stop the Joker and his gang from blowing Arkham to bits when I got saddled with chasing the Joker down, because Robin decided it would be better if he defused the main bomb, you see the Joker had them set up to go off in a domino effect and what Robin didn't realize was he had to also disable the fail safe. So when the bomb went off I got stuck in the basement with the Joker and he uh..." Barbara trailed off now this story was getting harder and harder for her to tell. She looked up at Jonathan whose eyes were locked on hers now and it seemed that he was staring right into her soul his gaze was so intense.

"Go on." He said more of a command than anything.

"He raped me, and he cut me up." And there it was the utter defeat in her voice and the pain in her eyes, Jonathans' eye twitched this woman was broken and all she needed was a reason to go off the deep end. He'd have to play this the smart way. He figured that Barbara already presumed he would try to corrupt her so he would do the exact opposite he would try to fix the things that were broken and make her feel safe with him. Then when things started going right for her he'd make sure something happened to make her snap completely. And he'd be there to lead her down the path of darkness.

"And now when you think about the Joker how do you feel?" Jonathan asked keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"I want to kill him. I don't know if I want to chain him up and cut into just to see him bleed first or if I want to just put a bullet in his head and make it quick."

Jonathan nodded and jotted something down in his notes.

"You do know that killing him would make you a criminal correct?" Jonathan inquired. Barbara scoffed and shook her head.

"I know, I don't think I care though?" She replied.

"You don't know if you care or not?" Jonathan asked her. Barbara shrugged and looked off in a random direction.

"I feel like I'm being pulled in two separate directions. One half of me is saying _'gut the fucker'_, and the other half is saying _'don't sink to his level'_. So I don't know if I care anymore about making the wrong choice or if I care about going out every night to save some idiot from getting killed or mugged. I just know that the violence and the alcohol make me feel a little bit better."

Jonathan nodded again before he asked his next question.

"This next question will be very personal but I need to ask you this. How is your sex life?"

Barbara blanched for a moment then recovered quickly.

"I don't have one I haven't touched my boyfriend since the rape." She whispered as if she was ashamed.

"Is it just because of the rape or is there something else keeping you from being intimate with him?" Jonathan asked writing something else on his notepad.

"I blame him for getting me stuck in the basement. I was supposed to defuse the bomb it's what I'm trained to do, I could've done it and disabled the fail safe with no problem. But he wanted to do it and at the last minute he left me chasing the Joker and I got raped. Now he doesn't even look at me the same, it's like I have a disease or something." Barbara rubbed her hands on her cheeks and sighed. "He keeps saying I should let it go and that he doesn't understand why I won't let him touch me or why I barely look at him. What he doesn't realize is that I blame him and that deep down in the pit of soul I hate him. But I still love him and I know that it's been hard on him and he's trying to be there for me, it's just I'm not ready for the rejection." Barbara's voice cracked a bit as she fought back the urge to cry, she wouldn't be weak in front of Jonathan she had been weak in front of the Joker and now she was trying desperately to regain her strength.

"Why do you think Robin would reject you? You just said that he has been trying to get you to be intimate with him." Jonathan asked still looking at his notebook and Barbara was glad he wasn't staring at her with those icy blues; he had a way of making you bare your soul to him when he looked into your eyes.

Barbara laughed at the ridiculous situation she was in. Here she was telling Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow anything and everything. The only thing she hadn't disclosed was the identities of Batman and Robin but she was sure he would get it out of her without even having to try.

"Yeah well Mr. Crane I'm not the sexiest thing with my shirt off anymore. Joker left quite a few physical scars. I doubt Robin would still want me once he saw the damage." Barbara's voice was bitter now; it had taken a darker tone. This wasn't something she really wanted to talk about.

Jonathan nodded and took his glasses off and rubbed the indents they had left on his nose. Barbara just looked at him waiting for his reply. But Jonathan didn't say anything. He just looked at her and squinted a bit.

"Has Robin been pressuring you lately?" He inquired after a moment.

Barbara opened her mouth to answer but her cell phone rang, she took a look at it sighed; Bruce was calling.

"Hello?" She answered, she could hear giggling in the background and assumed Bruce was _entertaining_. She heard him 'shhh' and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"It's almost midnight, Barbara where are you?" Bruce asked trying to quiet the giggling women again.

Barbara looked down at her watch and cursed, it was actually eleven thirty at night.

"Right I'm on the way home, do me a favor and have the bimbo's out before I get there please." She answered and hung up putting the phone in her pocket and dropping her bat mask in the brown paper sack. "I guess I'll see you next week Doc." Barbara said before walking out the door and getting into the black car she drove there. Jonathan just nodded started collecting his things the Joker was expecting a full _'briefing'_ so he could figure his next move.

* * *

Richard Grayson stood in the kitchen watching the small blonde maid prepare his breakfast.

"Really Angela you don't have to cook me breakfast, I can do it myself." He said for the third time that morning. Angela simply laughed and shook her head while she prepared the omelet.

"Mister Grayson I honestly don't mind cooking for you, after all it is what Mister Wayne pays me for." She replied taking a moment to look over her shoulder and smile at him. "But even if he didn't pay me I still wouldn't mind." Angela added smiling even more at him a slight blush tinting her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Yeah well if you cook as good as you look then you just might have to cook for me all the time." He replied lifting his eyes from his sneakers and looking up at her.

Their eyes locked for a moment before a sound from the door drew their attention. Barbara stood there watching them her eyes darting in between them before stopping on Dick. Barbara didn't have to say a word to either of them just the way she set her jaw and the slight squint of her eyes let them know everything. Barbara was suspicious of them and that did not bode well for anyone to have a suspicious Barbara Gordon in the house; especially if you were guilty.

Barbara didn't say anything she just turned and walked out of the doorway to the kitchen her combat boots squeaking on the tile as she stalked off. She had caught them in the act of flirting, and Barbara knew all too well what flirting could lead to. Dick bolted from his seat and ran after Barbara, regretting that she had walked in on him flirting with another woman.

Angela craned her neck to see as far as she possibly could out of the door and when she was sure they weren't coming back she pulled out a small cell phone and shot off a quick text.

_She's suspicious, phase one complete. _

Then she went back to her duties of cooking and cleaning as if nothing happened.

"Babs wait!" Dick called after Barbara. Against her better judgment she stopped where she was and waited for him.

"What Dick?" Barbara replied with an exasperated sigh, Dicks' flinch at her tone made her soften almost immediately.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing today that's all." He answered, then quickly added, "I kinda wanted to spend some time with you." Dick had this sort of hopeful look in his eyes that Barbara would say she wanted to spend some time with him as well.

"I'm going to go see my dad down at the station and do some shopping." There was an awkward pause and Barbara looked off in no particular direction. "You can come if you don't mind shopping with me."

Dick blew out a breath and smiled as he held out his hand to Barbara who reluctantly took it. It was the first time in a month that she had touched him in a romantic way and even if it was just hand holding it still made her uncomfortable. And that was the problem it didn't feel the same as it did before; maybe it was because of the resentment she still felt for him or maybe she just wasn't ready, or maybe it was the fact that he was her boyfriend and in the back of his mind he wanted to be intimate with her. Barbara made a mental note to conduct a test of sorts later on when Dick wasn't around.

The drive to the MCU took longer than normal and Barbara felt like she was going to go stir crazy sitting in the small compact car. If she would've driven at least she would've felt in control and not like she was trapped in a tin can. Dick had developed a case of road rage and was yelling every five minutes at other drivers and Barbara had developed a small headache.

When they did make it to the MCU Barbara all but scrabbled out of the car and on to the pavement.

"I'm driving for the rest of the day." She simply said to Dick who looked confused, he had no idea what her deal was but he gave in and let Barbara have her way.

The MCU was a mess as usual files stacked too high criminals here and there, dirty cops sitting at practically every desk and then there was her father the commissioner who tried to make the best of a crappy situation, who also seemed to be missing at the moment.

Once again it was Jason Todd who noticed Barbara was there and as usual he was happy to see her. He took his time to take in her appearance and as usual Barbara looked damn good. She was wearing a pair of combat boots, shorts, and loose fitting white tank top with a leather jacket. Her hair was its usual mess of fiery curls and she was by far the highlight of his day; that is until Richard Grayson walked in the door behind her. Jason cursed under his breath as he made his way to the couple not giving Dick a second look.

"Hey Barbara you look good today." He said greeting her keeping his eyes on her and only her.

"She does doesn't she, Todd?" Dick interjected slinging an arm over Barbara's shoulders. "Lucky me I got the hottest girl in Gotham on _my_ arm." Dick made sure he emphasized the fact that Barbara was his and Barbara stiffened casting a sideways glance at Dick before stepping forward and out from under his arm. Barbara didn't like being treated like property and she really didn't have time for a pissing match between Jason and Dick.

"Yeah, lucky you." Jason replied smirking but stopped when he saw the look on Barbara's face, she was uncomfortable and starting to get upset. "Sorry Barbara I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Jason was relieved to see Barbara relax a little bit, even if he had a crush on her he didn't want to put her in a position that would compromise her integrity even if it was just innocent flirting.

"Is my dad around?" Barbara asked looking around the precinct. Jason nodded and picked up a phone by the front desk.

"Let me call him, he's swamped with paperwork back there." Jason pushed a couple of numbers and waited while the phone rang. "Boss, Barbara's here…Alright I'll send her back." He said into the phone then hung it up and motioned for Barbara and Dick to head back to his office.

Barbara knocked twice before entering; as usual her father was over-joyed to see her. He greeted her with his usual bear hug and greeted Dick with a firm handshake and a clap on the back.

"So what brings you two here today?" Gordon asked smiling at the two.

"I just missed you that's all." Barbara answered and it was true, this time she actually wanted to see her father. It wasn't easy though she wanted nothing more to tell him what really happened and have him hug her and say it would be alright, but that would be like handing her father a death sentence. Barbara knew that if her father found out what the Joker did he would try to hunt the Joker down and that he would get killed in the process.

Jim Gordon's smile grew when Barbara said that, it gave him joy to know that his daughter wanted to spend time with him. They talked a few minutes about how life was going for everyone and Barbara had promised to come over for Sunday dinner, Dick said he had previous engagements but he would ask Bruce if he could make it. Now it was time for the subject to turn to a more serious matter.

"Barbara did you take my advice?" Gordon asked referring to Barbara finding someone to talk to about her problems and Barbara nodded.

"Yeah I see him once a week." Was Barbara's answer and Gordon nodded glad that his daughter took his advice. Barbara smiled at him and looked at the clock on the wall and started gathering her things. They had been there for almost an hour and her father had paperwork to finish and from the looks of it he hadn't even reached a halfway point yet.

"Dad I think it's time for us to go it's getting late and you have a lot of work to finish." Barbara told him looking around at all the files and papers awaiting his attention.

"Yeah who knew being Commissioner would be mostly paper work." He replied coming around his desk to give Barbara another hug and Dick another hand shake. "I'll see you Sunday Barbara." He called out as the door closed behind her.

Dick grabbed Barbara's hand as they walked through the MCU to the front door; Barbara left her hand in his reluctantly. She felt the only reason he did it was because Jason was right outside the door smoking a cigarette.

"Bye Barbara see you later." He called after her and took another drag on his cigarette as she waved goodbye to him. Dick on the other hand made a show of opening Barbara's door and closing it after her when she got in the car. He scoffed and muttered something insulting and flicked his cigarette butt across the parking lot before reentering the building.

Barbara didn't say a word to Dick as he got in the car she was pissed, he had acted like a complete ass. He had treated her like property and made a show of their relationship.

Dick could feel the tension in the car and looked at Barbara, she was upset and he knew it was his fault. "Barbara…"

"What the hell was that Richard?" She snapped at him turning her furious gaze on him.

"Barbara he was flirting with you right in front of me. What was I supposed to do?" He snapped back.

Barbara scoffed, "Yeah and you were flirting with the maid this morning so what gives you the right to get all possessive now?"

Dick groaned he knew that Barbara was going to bring that up sooner or later, and what he said next made a bad situation worse.

"Barbara I'm sorry if another woman actually wants to show me some attention." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he had screwed himself.

"Right because all of this is my fault, I was supposed to go after the Joker that night and you were supposed to fuck up disabling the bomb." Barbara's words cut him deep and Dick went on the defensive.

"That's not fair Barbara you can't blame that on me."

"Really? What did Bruce tell you to do, he said if you saw the Joker to go after him and he told me to disable the bomb while he searched the other end of Arkham for him. And what did you do you went after the bomb and I got stuck chasing him." Barbara hissed glaring at Dick who looked like he was going to throw up.

"You didn't have to chase him…"

"He would've got away and I could've handled him if you would've known what you doing in the first place."

"Yeah obviously you couldn't handle him." Dick shot back not thinking about the impact his words would have on Barbara, who got out of the car in a flash of red hair and fury.

"Go to hell Richard." She whispered darkly before slamming the door and hailing a cab leaving him there cursing himself for being an idiot.

Barbara got into the cab and barked out an address while she fumbled around in her purse for her cell phone. She angrily punched in the digits and waited for the phone to pick up.

"Hello Barbara." Answered Jonathan's smooth voice, there was someone muttering incoherently in the background and Barbara assumed he was 'working'.

"You're busy I'll just see you next week." She had started to hang up but Jonathan stopped her before she could.

"No, no you called me for a reason what happened?" He asked, Barbara couldn't see him but she assumed he had just dosed the incoherent man in the background with fear toxin.

"I just had an argument with the boyfriend. I guess I just wanted to talk to someone not biased." She answered spreading her curls out with her fingers.

"Hmm. What did he say that got you so upset?" Jonathan asked, there was a scream of terror in the background and then it stopped abruptly. Barbara had to take the phone from her ear the scream was so loud and from the look of the driver in the front he heard it as well.

Barbara recounted the argument making sure not to say too much in front of the cabby but Jonathan heard enough to know that even wouldn't have gone that far if he was put in the same situation as her boyfriend had been.

"Where are you?" Jonathan asked casually.

"I was going to go shopping but I think I need to go back home." Barbara blew out a breath of frustration how had Dick become so insensitive and when did Jonathan Crane become the man she told all her problems to.

"No go shopping and when you get ready go home. Don't go running back, if he really feels bad for what he said he'll be sitting there waiting for you. If he doesn't well he won't be there waiting on you now will he?" Barbara considered his advice and he was right why should she go running back to the manor to wait for Dick? He should be sitting there by the door waiting on her to come in so he could apologize until he was blue in the face.

* * *

**A/N: Alright that's the end of this chapter, It didn't have any Joker in it but I can assure you all he'll be in the next one I promise in fact he plays a big part in it. **

**Also sorry for any grammatical errors I try to catch as many as I can but alas I am not perfect.**

**And remember if you guys want me to post the deleted scenes let me know and I will as soon as I get a few of them (and I will before the story is over lol)**

**Anyways please review and let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
